Before Your Eyes
by CatchingPeeta
Summary: Allison Dawson never believed in love since a big break up. She gave up on music and everything that made her happy. She meets Austin Moon who immediately turns her world upside down. Will he hurt her more than she already is? Or will he be the one to put the pieces back together? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ugh ugh ugh. I've been wanting to start a AU Disney story, but I didn't think of what to write about for A&A. Then it hit to me that I should try an AU, because when I was looking through the stories, I didn't find a lot of them. . . So, I decided to write one myself.**

**Got this idea from the song; Right Before Your Eyes by Hoobastank.  
**

**Summary: Allison Dawson never believed in love since a big break up. She gave up on music and everything that made her happy. She meets Austin Moon who immediately turns her world upside down. Will he hurt her more than she already is? Or will he be the one to put the pieces back together?  
**

**But, before you all are ready to complain when you review, it is an AU, so. . . Names are different. You'll find out more while reading the story. And if you're new to reading my stories, feel free to message me any questions or concerns. And if you've been with my stories for quite some time, then you already know. (:  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A, or anything along those lines. But I do own this plot.  
**

**Chapter POV: Ally.  
**

**P.S: Enjoy the story.  
**

* * *

"Yes. . . Ugh I said yes. . . Whatever bye." I snap my phone shut, frustrated. Some people need to figure out when I'm fine and when I'm not fine. And if you don't know, simply _do not ask._ Otherwise you'll find yourself with a very pissed off Ally.

"Everything okay in here, Ms. Dawson?" My assistant, Penelope, knocks on my door. I know she's asking me politely, but I can't help but want to take my anger out on her.

"Yeah, just my mother and father worrying over nothing." I groan, running my fingers through my hair. Something I do a lot when I'm pissed. Or just in need of a friend. Yeah, ha, right. _Friend_.

"You need anything? Advil. . . A soda. . .?" Her sentence trails off waiting for my response.

"Ah, uh, both?" I give her a sweet smile. She nods her head and walks away to get me what I needed. I let my head fall on my desk and laugh. I don't know why I'm laughing. Maybe because I'm so mad it's the only thing on my mind to do instead of murdering everyone around me for just breathing.

Penelope comes back in a minute later carrying a Coke and two pills. "Ah, thanks." I say once swallowing down the pills.

"Anything else?"

"Nope." She exits the room. Not even after a second of Penelope leaving, my friend, and probably the only person willing to put up with all the bullshit that I carry, walks in. "Trish." I smile, happy to see her.

Since I live in New York City, and she lives in Miami, it's kind of hard to see her. But she manages to come up at least one every two weeks.

"Allison, what are you still doing here? We were suppose to meet up at your apartment." She gives a slight pout but I ignore her pout and pack up my stuff all in my work bag.

"Sorry, T. I've just been busy." I say while packing up my stuff. She starts handing me stuff, helping me out.

"You're always busy. Ever think about coming down to Miami and seeing your worried family?" She puts a hand on my shoulder and I shrug it off.

"I don't want to hear about it." I mumble, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

Trish was just as worried as my parents are. Can't they all just take a chill pill and calm down?

"Ally. . ." I cut her off.

"Don't Ally me. I have work to do here. And what do I have down there? Nothing." When 'nothing' came out of my mouth, I regretted it. Trish shook her head and scoffed. "Trish, if I go down there I'll see _him_." Him. Him being Dallas. Dallas being my ex boyfriend. The one who tore my heart to pieces and made me forget everything that made me happy.

"You can't let that take over your life." We're at my office door and we both stop to look at each other. More like Trish pleading with her eyes to get me to come to Miami so my parents shut up. "Plus, you can do better than him. There's plenty of cute, available guys in Miami."

"There's guys here too." I defend New York.

"Yeah. Serious working guys that have sticks up their asses." I couldn't help but giggle. Little did Trish realize that I'm a serious working women with a stick up my ass. But I don't say anything about it.

"Everyone wants me to come to Miami?" I do a frown with a sort of smile.

"_Everyone_." She looks about ready to jump up and scream with happiness.

"Fine. . . Fine I'll go." She jumps up and hugs me. She then plants a big sloppy kiss on my cheek and I wipe it off. "Ugh, Trish. Gross." I wipe her saliva on her shirt and she just smiles.

"A 2 week break. That's all I'm asking for. And I'll let you dedicate Sunday's to working. But you still have to be down there." I think about it. Trish was offering me a 2 in 1. Vacation and work. All while trying to get through everyone's head that I'm fine.

"Fine." I smile at her, happy to see her happy as well.

"Yay! It's going to be great." Trish hugs me and goes and tells Penelope the plan for the next 2 weeks.

I walk over to my desk and drop my bag in the chair. I make sure Trish isn't near the door when I pull out an old photo frame. It was a picture of me and my ex boyfriend, Dallas. Our break-up was the most horrible thing in the world. That's why I came up to New York. I didn't have working here the rest of my life in my future plan book 5 years ago. It all just happened so quickly. And I needed to get away from Miami as fast as I could.

When Dallas and I broke up, well before we broke up, I was a singer and songwriter. It was my dream to become famous some day despite my stage fright I had. When Dallas dumped me, I thought music was all I had left. And I did have a scholarship to a music program in NYC, but when I got here, music wasn't speaking to me the same. I didn't have the energy to play the piano, or sing. Hell, even write a song.

So, I gave up. And I went to college here, using my money for the scholarship money to go to college and now I'm working in an office building working on editing 'People' magazine. It's not what I wanted to do, but I didn't know what else spoke to me. So I thought about the first thing you could do in New York. And here I am.

Trish comes back in my office, a huge smile still spread across her face. I put the picture frame behind my back, hoping she didn't see it. "Ally. . . What's that?" She pouts at me again. Trish walks over to me and grabs the picture frame from behind my back. "Allison. . ."

"Sorry. . . I just. . . I've had it for a while. . ." Before I even have time to explain why the frame was behind my back, Trish chucks it in the trash. Breaking the glass and the frame itself. My heart breaks. I kneel down next to my trash can, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I look back up at my best friend, tears now falling freely.

"Ally. . . You'll never move on if you keep hurting yourself like this." I knew she was right, but I didn't want her to be. I wanted to move on my way. But by doing it my way I was hurting myself way more than I should. "It's for the best. That's why you're coming to Miami remember?" I nod my head through the tears, my vision blurry. Trish helps me stand up and she grabs my bag. We walk out of my office and into the elevator. I hide my face from the people on the floor, not wanting any of them to see me crying.

Once Trish and I are in the elevator, I wipe my tears away and force a smile on my face as I look at Trish. "Even though that's a fake smile, I'll take it." She smiles at me. I nod my head, still having the urge to cry again. But I take a deep breath and think about the beach. The first place I'll be going when I'm in Miami.

"I'm proud of you, Dawson." Trish glances over at me. The elevator dings and the doors open. Trish and I step out and walk out to a car waiting for us. "21st street, please." She tells the driver. The driver speeds off and I look out the window.

Once we're at my apartment, Trish starts to pack all the stuff she thinks I'll need. I don't even bother helping because I know if I put something in my suitcase she'll give me a lecture on how I won't be needing it.

When she's finished we go back out to the car and head off to the airport. Trish didn't even care about packing her stuff because she knew she'd be convincing me to come back. Smart one she is.

We get to airport and board our 1st class flight. I fall asleep, a headache from crying, and I dream about the beach. And the adventures that I might have when in Miami.

* * *

**Your thoughts? It's short, yes. But it's only a Prologue. Show me your love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my lovelies. I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter. I thought it was kinda crap after rereading it for the billionth time, but as long as you all loved it then there's no need to worry! But, someone asked what AU means, and it means Alternate Universe. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Muahaha, but this lovely plot.**

* * *

We're in the car outside my parents music store. I use to work here in my free time. Whenever I wasn't with Trish. . . Or. . . Dallas. I look over at Trish, looking for some sort of sign telling me I'm doing the right thing. She's looking straight back at me with a huge cheesy smile plastered across her face. I groan, pick up my bags, and walk inside the music store. It was bustling with life, like the city. Which surprisingly, I didn't miss.

"My baby!" My mother squeals when she's sees me. I force a smile on my face, and Trish nudges my shoulder. I ignore her and walk towards my mother. She meets me halfway and pulls me in for a hug. I could barely breathe but I managed. I gasped for air when she pulls away, smiling big at me. This time I didn't have to force a smile. I was genuinely happy to see her.

"Good to see you, mom." I pull her in for a hug, making sure to give myself enough breathing space. First day here and I didn't need to end up in the hospital because of the lack of oxygen.

"Feels like forever." She mumbles, brushing away the curls that covered my face. I look around, hoping to see another familiar face. And I see my father. Helping a customer. "How have you been, babe?" She puts her arm around my shoulder, trying her best to comfort me. But I didn't need the comfort.

"Been good. Don't worry about me though, okay? I'm fine, always have been." Lie. I didn't know why I was lying to my mother when she already knew the truth. But I felt like I had to. I had to show her how I wasn't hurting and how she was just overreacting. Like how all mothers do.

"Not sure why you lie to your mother." She takes hold onto my shoulders, so I'm looking at her. I look down. But she puts her hand under my chin, lifting it up as if we were in a movie and we were going to admit our love for each other. Weird. "I'm always going to worry about you, Ally. You're my daughter for crying out loud." I nod my head, knowing she was right.

"Can you just. . . Not show it as much? I don't want to feel sorry for myself." My mother nods her head, understanding where I'm coming from. When my dad is done helping the customer he comes over and hugs me, not as tight as my mother did, but tight enough to show his love.

"Been awhile." My father pulls away, a sad smile on his face. I look down at my feet, thankfully Trish steps in and saves the day.

"Where should Ally put her stuff?" Trish says, asking a question that was bound to come up eventually.

"Up in the break room." My mother says, pointing at the door up the stairs. I've been there plenty of times to sneak off and have a couple of make out sessions with Dallas, or if I was writing a song or even bored and singing. Anything that got me out of working.

I nod my head and pick up my bags from the floor and walk up the stairs to the break room. Trish nor my parents follow me up there. When I'm inside, someone else is already in the room. I try to ignore the presence of another person in the room. But it's hard. It must be someone who my parents hired while I was away.

Before I exit the break room, the person turns around. Shaggy blonde hair, broad shoulders. Very attractive. I look down, flustered. My cheeks heating up, probably looking like a tomato. "Liking the view, huh?" My eyes are wide with what the boy says.

"Uh, n-no." I stutter, making myself look stupid. And too much like a teenage girl.

"Ahaha, it's alright. You work here or something?" He obviously had no idea who I was. Good.

"Erm, not exactly. I'm Ally," I pause. "Ally Dawson." Recognition spreads across the boys face and he nods he head, muttering an 'Oh'.

"Everyone's been expecting you, Ally Dawson." I turn another shade of bright red, not liking this boy. "I'm Austin, by the way. Austin Moon." I've never heard of him before. So he must be new. New to Miami anyways. Either he was younger or older because he wasn't in any of my classes before.

"You from here?" I try and start small talk.

"Nah, Washington state."

"Ah, the north." I nod my head, smiling at Austin. He smiles back, showing perfect white teeth that makes his smile sparkle.

"Yeah, the north." Austin chuckles.

"Way different down here, huh?" I ask, sitting down on the bean bag that's been here forever. Austin sits on the other one.

"Just warmer. And the people aren't dressed in 20 layers of clothing." I giggle at Austin's words. "You look younger when you smile." He points out. I roll my eyes.

"Don't try flirting. I'm not here to make friends." I stand up, brushing my clothes off. Austin looks at me curiously.

"Then what are you here for?" He asks, genuinely curiously.

"To keep my parents off my back." I shrug my shoulders.

"Why do that? They just worry about you." Austin was right, but I didn't let him know that.

"A little too much." I smile slightly at Austin, before turning to walk away.

"Wait," He says. I turn around and we both smile at each other.

"Yeah?" I ask him, still smiling.

"When will I see you again?" I chuckle and shake my head.

"This isn't Cinderella. You'll see me later." Then I walk out of the room and back downstairs to Trish and my parents. "Met Austin." I tell them. Trish smirks and my parents smile brightly at me.

"You'll like him. Everyone does." My mother smiles at me.

"He seems alright." I shrug my shoulders, hiding the fact that him and I were just flirting.

"You two will sure get along." My father pats me on the back before him and my mother go and greet some customers, leaving Trish and I alone.

"What?" I ask her after she spends a minute just staring at me with a smirk on her face.

"Maybe Austin will lighten your mood up while you're here." She nudges my shoulder, winking. I scoff.

"Not even." I scoff again.

"And if something between you two does happen. . . Don't push him away, alright?" Trish puts her hand on my shoulder, sadness in her eyes.

"I won't." I sigh, looking away from my best friend.

"Thanks, Ally."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't mention it." I mumble.

* * *

**Kinda short but I don't have a computer and I'm sneaking on my brothers. I'll be able to do this every once in awhile. **

**Love you guys! Tell me what you think? Reviews make me happy!  
**


End file.
